JD's Diary 3: JD's Misfortunes
by Lu-Larabee-Standish
Summary: Mag. 7 ATF: JD thinks it is the right time to ask Casey an important question - what will happen?


**JD's Diary 3: JD's Misfortunes by Lu**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mag. 7 guys and I don't make any money from this story.  
  
Type: General & some Het relationship references  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Please note: Any medical details in this story are from my imagination and may not be completely accurate.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
April 2nd 2004  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Almost the weekend and Casey and I have a date tonight at this restaurant that Ezra said is really great. It doesn't matter to me how much it will cost or that I had to go and get a smart suit at lunch-time for it, because tonight I'm gonna ask Casey the "big" question. Lately I've been noticing that when we go past weddings or bridal stores she always looks interested; so I know she's ready to get engaged. Of course Buck will be the best man; not quite sure who'd give Casey away but she might ask Chris - he's never going to have a daughter of his own getting married - he's far too old to start now!  
  
JD  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
April 4th 2004  
  
Good Evening Diary,  
  
My apologies that there was no entry for yesterday - no-one was present at this abode until now. We were all at the hospital due to a certain Mr. Dunne and I shall recount the happenings below:  
  
Mr. Dunne enjoyed a pleasant meal with Miss Wells on Friday evening at the restaurant I recommended to them. All went well until he decided to propose to the poor girl. She, of course was far from expecting the question, so was taken aback when he knelt down on one knee with the ring in his hand and asked. Miss Wells bluntly answered in the negative before leaving the venue of their rendez-vous, shocked that he had requested such a thing. She was clearly not ready for thoughts of marriage just yet.  
  
After leaving the restaurant, having had to split his bill between two credit cards, Mr. Dunne stepped into the road without looking. Of course, as bad luck would have it, he was hit by a speeding car and ended up spending his night in the hospital with a broken leg and a few minor scrapes. Not that he noticed very much, because his heart was hurting far worse from Miss Wells' rejection.  
  
He had to spend the whole of the weekend in the hospital and there isn't any sign of his release yet.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Ezra P. Standish  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
April 6th 2004  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
JD ain't home yet and he ain't no happier than he was on Friday after the date went wrong. What makes things worse is Casey blaming herself for the accident that weren't either of the two kids' fault. It was the damn speeding driver and a bit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
Chris is real mad coz Travis is giving him a temporary stand-in while JD gets better. Me and Nate are spending a lot of time at the hospital with the kid, listening to him rambling about Casey refusing his proposal - he won't talk about nothing else.  
  
Work's not the same without him of course, the computers seem to know he ain't there and are giving us a load of trouble - Travis reckons the problems are due to us, but we know its coz the kid ain't there.  
  
Anyway I gotta go - visiting JD in a few minutes with Nate.  
  
Buck  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
April 7th 2004  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today they said that JD might be able to go home tomorrow - course it depends if he feels up to it - he's not feeling very well because of Casey turning him down on Friday. I think she was crazy to say no - they're made for each other. I hope they can sort things out soon or they won't even just be boyfriend and girlfriend when they're 50. Probably didn't help when I joked about them still living apart at that age - I didn't know JD would take it so seriously and propose to her - I never told him to. Just so you know this ain't my handwriting (because mine's really messy) - I'm dictating all this to Ezra and now he knows that it's my fault JD proposed to her. No it isn't, Mr. Tanner  
  
Next time I make a joke I'll check that the victim know that it's a joke, I promise.  
  
Yours,  
  
Vin Tanner  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
April 8th 2004  
  
Hi,  
  
JD's stand-in on the team is called Jerome and he doesn't know the first thing about computers. Travis obviously couldn't find a computer wiz who's also a surveillance man at such short notice. We'd have been better off with one less man; luckily, we don't have any operations this week.  
  
JD's getting better and hopefully he'll improve a lot more after Casey's seen him tonight. They're going to discuss things such as why JD thought Casey wanted to get married when she didn't. I hope it goes well because his recovery seems to be really slow-going while he's so depressed.  
  
I'm writing this from work as we decided we'd take turns to write from there until JD's out of the hospital.  
  
Chris Larabee  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
April 9th 2004  
  
Good Afternoon Diary,  
  
I had some time to spare this afternoon after having completed my latest report for Mr. Larabee so I decided it would be best to post an update on Mr. Dunne's condition.  
  
Miss Wells and Mr. Dunne have discussed the problems that arose last week and have now reconciled their relationship issues. They have decided that it would be more rational to remain in their previous position until they are sure that they desire to take their relationship to a further stage.  
  
Mr. Dunne's leg is in plaster; but besides that, he is in a reasonable condition. Unfortunately, we will have to retain Mr. Edwards until Mr. Dunne's leg has recovered, which could take some considerable time.  
  
I have persuaded Mr. Tanner that none of this was his fault - JD's decision to propose was completely unrelated to Mr Tanner's comment meant in jest.  
  
Hopefully it will be quite a while before any more of our number has to pay a visit to the hospital - one can always dream!  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Ezra P. Standish  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
April 10th 2004  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today I came home - but instead of resting, I had to go to the office and fix the problems with the computers. I suspect that someone on the outside found a way through the firewall - but nothing important was lost because we learnt last time to keep anything important on removable storage material so that no-one can access it via modem. They only hacked into our PCs out of the whole building. They aren't the ones that store highly sensitive material - I think it was kids and they just wanted to upset us by simply showing they could gain access. I've found out why it happened and fixed it so they can't get in the same way next time.  
  
Casey and I have decided just to remain boyfriend and girlfriend - there's no rush to get married; so long as I don't get myself killed anytime soon.  
  
JD

The End 


End file.
